


Looking for the Shapes in the Silence

by carmenfoster14



Category: The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Camping, Cuddling, M/M, Requested, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmenfoster14/pseuds/carmenfoster14
Summary: stan maggie heath
Relationships: Apollo/Lityerses (Percy Jackson)
Kudos: 15





	Looking for the Shapes in the Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soap_Addict](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soap_Addict/gifts).



_Apollo_

I grabbed my water bottle. Normally I'd complain about my legs hurting, but I had set out to impress Lit and I was very determined to do so.

"We should start heading back. The sun is setting," I heard him say.

"Yeah, we should."

We started to walk back. 

"Hey, Apollo?" Lityerses asked.

"What's up?"

"When we get back... would you-uh like to-um look at the stars? Uh- with me, that is?"

I smiled softly.

"Yeah- yeah. that sounds nice."

"Wait- really?"

"Yeah! Why would you think I'd say no?" I laughed a little.

"I- I dunno. I just- I didn't think-"

"Lit, why wouldn't I want to stargaze with you?"

"I don't know."

"I'll grab a blanket," I told him as we reached the campsite.

"Alright. Thank you."

"My pleasure, monsieur."

He laughed a little.

I laid the blanket out on the ground. It was cool, but bearable.

He laid next to me, and I wrapped an arm around his waist.

"You look... really pretty," I murmured.

"Hmm?" he asked.

"Nothing!" I replied.

"You look really pretty, too."


End file.
